1. Technical Field
The invention relates to synchronized scheduling of routine service items for motor vehicles and more particularly to synchronizing such service to optimize the incurred cost of maintenance to the vehicle operator.
2. Description of the Problem
Truck fleet operation is highly competitive and fleet operators are highly conscious of the need to minimize overall preventive maintenance costs, repair costs, fleet operational availability and vehicle replacement costs. While cost effective fleet management and readiness requirements demand the practice of preventive maintenance, rigid adherence to independent service schedules for each of long list of vehicle systems requiring recurring service can be inefficient. For example, changing engine oil is both a cost and removes a vehicle from service for a period of time, an additional indirect expense. Increased vehicle down time due to the perceived need to perform all recurring maintenance items in accord with strict schedules removes vehicles from service more often than may be necessary, complicates scheduling, and may compel an operator to have more tractors in a fleet than he would otherwise.
Routine maintenance on vehicles has been manually scheduled according to the recommended service intervals of the manufacturers of each fluid or component of interest. Vehicle parameters, such as distance traveled and engine operating hours, have often been manually recorded in order to determine when routine maintenance should be scheduled. If synchronization of services is desired, the service scheduler also must do this manually, or record the information into a computer programmed to determine scheduling. This requires time and effort in tracking vehicle usage parameters and invites error.
Individuals responsible for scheduling and performing maintenance of vehicles have had to keep track of such parameters as distance traveled, engine operating hours, fuel consumed, the time elapsed since last service, etc., to properly determine service intervals. If scheduling optimization by synchronizing certain intervals is desired, this must also be calculated and accomplished manually based on the information available and historical trends (if such trends are recorded and tracked). This process includes entering all relevant vehicle data into a software package to assist in maintenance tracking and scheduling, creating some type of custom software or spreadsheet that accomplished this goal, or using the well-established ‘pencil & paper’ method.
Many contemporary vehicles are equipped with body computers, local controllers and controller area networks to implement many aspects of vehicle control as well as position determining systems and telematic linkages to central data base management systems. In vehicles designed, built and sold by International Truck and Engine Corporation, an Electrical System Controller (“ESC”) carries out the functions of the body computer. Local controllers which communicate with each other and with the ESC to distribute data and requests essential for operation of local programming by which control is implemented. Further integration of these vehicle facilities with service scheduling would be desirable.